Beneath a Moonless Sky
by SaphiraBluFire
Summary: On the eve of the third year anniversary of the War, Alucard returns to find things aren't entirely how he left them, Integra has a special surprise for Alucard. This is a partial Song-Fic, inspired by Andrew Lloyd Webber's 'Love Never Dies', the sequel to Phantom of the Opera. Song is Beneath the Moonless Sky. This is my first Fic, please enjoy and R&R! :3


**A/N: Welcome to my first Fan-Fic! I hope you enjoy what you read. This Fic is based off the OVA and is set after the war with Millennium. 'P:' is the Phantom singing, 'C:' is Christine, and 'P-C:' means both are singing. Please read and review, I am new to this and am looking for serious constructive criticism. Don't be mean just be honest! **

**Yours Truly, SaphiraBluFire**

**PS: I am but a humble servant of the Muses, ****I own nothing... **

* * *

Integra was deep in a dreamful sleep, behind her lids she saw Him and together they were dancing. He was donned in red and she in white, the Angel and the Demon coming together as one. She looked up into His swirling scarlet eyes and He into her deep cerulean ones. He grinned his Cheshire grin and whispered something inaudible into her ear. She smiled slightly before taking his hand once more to continue their eternal dance. Step for step perfectly in sync their bodies moved, dancing together in nature's most sacred dance. Although her body was hot and shining in a thin layer of sweat, Integra suddenly felt a cold chill and slowly began to fade from her wonder-filled dream. She could feel a cold moist breath upon her neck and as her hand tightened around her hidden pistol she snapped her eyes open and shot at the looming shadow, emptying a full magazine into the dark creature. At this point Seras had barged in, frantically calling out, "Master, what happened!?"

The two women had focused their attention on the slumped over laughing black shadow. The Shadow lifted its head and said, "What a violent welcome" he then turned to Seras and said, "And you're noisy as always!" Realization hit the two women and Seras called out excitedly, "Master!" Integra sighed inwardly and sat back down on her bed, back turned away from Him and said, "What were you doing?" Alucard's smirk softened as he looked up and said, "I kept on killing, my own lives…inside of me. Three million four hundred and twenty-four thousand, eight hundred and sixty-seven… kept killing them until there weren't _ANY_ left. I killed all but_ one_, and now I'm here. Now, I'm everywhere and nowhere. That's why I'm here." He finished with a sigh.

Integra looked up and said, "Thank you Seras, you are dismissed." She then turned to Alucard who still sat slumped against the wall. "Waiting… I have waited for you, Alucard." Although her tone was quiet, she was still stern and yet her eyes are what betrayed her. Her eyes were shining and glazed as she looked upon him. His dark crimson eyes followed her deep ice blue ones and he said, "I'm sorry." As quickly as it had come the glossiness in her eyes had gone and she looked down at him, smiled, and said, "You must feel like drinking blood, don't you?...From me?" Instantly his softened gaze grew bright with excitement and he responded with an excited, "Ah, yeah… three years without eating anything. I'm _Hungry_." Integra walked towards him, ring finger in mouth and stopped before him before biting down hard. She felt the warm rush and metallically tastes flood her mouth before releasing her finger and holding her hand out for him, letting the wine-red drops fall into his anxious mouth. He savored every drop as would a man in the desert would with water. Licking his lips contently he licked closed her wound and sat back looking at her longingly. Integra simply smiled slightly and said, "Welcome home my Count." Alucard smirked and responded, "I am home, Countess." Integra's looked softened as she turned away from him, walked passed him, and peered out the window, looking up at the full moon in the sky. "We need to talk Alucard…" she breathed. His expression became questioning and he got up and stood behind her, arms encasing her. She relaxed in his embrace and sighed.

_C: "So it was all an empty lie__, o__ne final lie to fool us all. To make your death our story's end, to put your life beyond recall… How dare you come and claim me now? Invade my life, ensnare my voice?"_

Integra leaned against him and asked, "Do you remember, Alucard? Do you remember the before the war?" Alucard looked down at her, eyes longing, "Yes, How could I forget?"

_P: "If you could know the pain I've known, then you would know I had no choice…__  
__My Christine..."_

_C: "Your Christine! I was yours one brief night long ago, long ago, with a man that I no longer know."_

"Seems unreal, Count, like a long lost dream." She said; voice low. "But it wasn't Integra, my Master. You called to me, a monster alone in his dungeon, summoned me to your chambers on that long ago night. You gave me my orders and I vowed to follow them to a "T", to annihilate and rid the world of all who dared to cross you, Integra…" letting the _R_ in her name come off as a purr. "That night, beneath the moonless sky" he breathed. Integra shivered at his voice, the words tingly down her spine. Her thoughts returned to that night three years ago.

_P: "Ah, Christine, you came and found where I hid. Don't you deny that you did, that long ago night. Once there was a night beneath a moonless sky, too dark to see a thing, too dark to even try."_

_C: "I stole to you side, tormented by my choice. I couldn't see your face, yet trembled at your voice…and I touched you."_

_P: "And I felt you."_

_P-C: "__And I heard those ravishing refrains…"_

_C: "The music of your pulse."_

_P: "The singing in your veins."_

_C: "And I held you."_

_P: "And I touched you."_

_ P-C: "And with every breath and every sigh…"_

_C: "I felt no longer scared."_

_P: "I felt no longer shy."_

_P-C: "At last our feelings bared, beneath a moonless sky…"_

The memories played out like a movie in her head. She summoned him to her room that night, inwardly scared but outwardly strong. Regardless of how she tried to hide it he knew how she was feeling and he comforted her. She refused to give in and stood firm in her resolve, she never divulged into what frightened her the most,and yet he knew and without a word he kissed her. An action that, on any other given day, would have earned him a gut full of blessed silver; but not that day, not that night. He kissed her with all the passion five hundred years had allowed him to muster and she gave in a returned the kiss. Albeit a sloppy and inexperienced one but she kissed him back learning fast. Together two locked in a lover's embrace and began to slowly remove the barriers that lay between them.

_P: "Cloaked under the night, with nothing to suppress, a woman and a man, no more and yet no less. And I kissed you."_

_C: "And caressed you."_

_P-C: "And the world around us fell away, we said things in the dark, we never dared to say."_

_P: "And I caught you."_

_C: "And I kissed you."_

_P: "And I took you."_

_C: "And I begged you."_

_P-C: "With a need too urgent to deny, as nothing mattered then, except for you and I again and then again, beneath a moonless sky."_

He kissed her as though her lips were what kept him alive while his ungloved-hands roamed her body. He removed her suit jacket and slowly kissed down her jaw and cleft of her neck until he reached the rise of her chest. Her breathing was heavy and ragged as he began to unbutton her blouse and kiss her newly exposed skin. He kissed her slowly to enjoy her flavors; she tasted sweet with sweat and had a natural exotic flavor unique to Integra. He moved back up her chest and began to kiss her lips again while caressing her chest. A hand on one breast, rubbing small circles that caused her to moan lightly, while the other hand began to travel down her side until it reached the apex of her thighs. As his lips caressed her neck and jaw his hand caressed her thighs and rubbed small circles causing her to call out in a moan. He had approached her that evening in nothing but his dress shirt, cravat, slacks, and boots. This made it easy for Integra as she began to almost mindlessly unbutton his shirt and untie his cravat. When his shirt was gone she took a moment to gaze at his masculine perfection, his chest and abs were perfectly chiseled like carved marble in the museums. She ran trembling fingertips along his sides along his pale flesh, causing Alucard to hiss in pleasure. He only gave her a few more moments to gaze before pulling her into another passionate kiss as he began to unbutton and remove her slacks pushing them over the swell of her hips and allowing them to pool at her feet. Integra stepped forward and returned the favor kissing down his marble chest as she began to unbutton and remove his slacks. He looked down on her with lust filled eyes as he quickly did away with her lacey underthings with a few quick tears. She gasped as he tore away those scraps of lace. Now the two stood bare before each other, crimson looking upon sapphire. Their lips met and their tongues dueled for dominance as he picked her up and walked towards her bed. When they reached it, he slowly laid her down, never breaking their kiss. He laid her down and took his place above her. She broke the kiss to gasp for precious air. Integra smirked and looked up at him before twisting her legs and their bodies until she held the dominant position. He chuckled deep in throat and with a toothy grin said, "Always in control, my Master. " She gave him a rare smile and simply ended their discussion with a kiss…

The memories faded away as Integra was brought back to reality, the reality of his return and his embrace. Before her mind could go further she loosened herself from his embrace and stepped away from him. Her eyes focused on the moonlit countryside and she began to speak slowly. "Alucard…three years I have waited for you. Every year I sat vigil by your coffin praying to God to send me back my monster. Funny right? It was the hope of your return that allowed me to bring together the broken pieces and pick up after the War. It was what allowed me to remain strong in my resolve and what allowed me to take on the expected roles thrust upon me. After you disappeared, I never admitted it, but I was lost, I felt as though I had truly lost everything. But after defeating the Major I realized that it wasn't the end, you would return and life would go on. A month after the War, Hellsing had slowly begun its restoration and Seras and I were busy day and night helping the Queen piece back together this once broken country. It was in that month that I realized that not only would life go on but so would Hellsing."Integra finished, her breath slightly fogging the window as she continued to peer out of.

Alucard enjoyed these rare moments with her. Integra was known as the Iron Maiden and it was not often that she divulged into her true, personal, feelings and she only ever did with him, no one else had the privilege. He took a step forward and said, "Well of course it would my Master, with you as its head who could stop you?" Integra looked back at him slightly before returning to the window. She said in a voice slightly above a whisper, "Although expected of me, after I watched you disappear I never thought I would take on this role… For a while I was at a loss of what to do I didn't know where to go or what to look for. This feeling soon disappeared when I finally met him", Integra finished with a sigh. Alucard whose expression became questioning took another step forward. Integra feeling his presence began to speak again, "At first, things were difficult but slowly they just fell into place and I looked forward toward the future with him..." Integra turned around to face him and looked up at Alucard's swirling vermillion eyes, his usual Cheshire grin gone, replaced with a look of questioning. Integra reached a hand up toward Alucard's raven locks and began to caress one feeling its silkiness run between her fingers. Her eyes met his and she breathed, "He has your strength … and your hair." Realization hit the Elder Vampire as though she had shot him and his eyes grew wide.

_C: "__Once upon another time, you left me, yet left me alone. But that's not all you did, you left me with a son. Ever since that other time I've wished you could somehow have known. I kept the secret hid, the secret my marriage forbid. What else could I have done? Just love..._

P: "_A son..."_

For once Alucard was at a loss for words. He was aware of dhampirs and had actually encountered a few before his capture and enslavement but he never thought he would sire one. The great No-Life-King, thought to be incapable of human emotions, did fall in love with and still loved greatly his human Master, Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, he just never considered what their love might become. 'A son' Alucard thought. Integra continued to look at Alucard and gave him a minute to collect his thoughts before asking, "Would you like to meet him?" Her question brought the wondering vampire from his thoughts and back to reality. A grin began to appear on Alucard's face as he looked down at her and gave a silent nod. She just grinned and took his hand, leading him out of the room and to the room she had once occupied when she was a girl.

Together the two entered the room and silently approached the crib, illuminated with moonlight, and peered in. There before them, peacefully sleeping was their son. As described, he had a mop of raven-black hair on his head; his skin was a perfect combination of the two, darker like his mother yet paler than hers like his father. As if sensing their presence the child woke up, bright blue Hellsing eyes stared up at them and he smiled. The young child's grin grew wide as Integra picked him up and in a rare moment of affection nuzzled his nose with hers. Integra balanced the child on her hip, turned to the speechless vampire and said, "Alucard, meet your son, Alucard Wingedridge Arthur Hellsing." At the call of his name, young Alucard gave a wide smile and said in his own child–like language, "Dada!" This statement surprised even Integra as she looked down and watched the child's concentration on the Elder Vampire. He began to squirm and pull away, hands outstretched toward Alucard. Integra gave a slight smile and let the child crawl into the Vampire's arms. Alucard mimicked Integra's previous position and balanced his son on his hip looking at him intently. The young toddler, still smiling brightly, began to touch and feel his father's face, gathering and tangling Alucard's silky raven locks into his tiny fists. The child smiled even brighter, revealing an almost full set of baby teeth complete with four tiny, but sharp, canines that matched Alucard's. This caused Alucard to chuckle low in his throat at the sight. The child shared his father's ability of mind reading and had seen his father before in his Integra's memories and could smell his father's scent still lingering in the manor. Integra approached the two and Alucard wrapped his free arm around her waist planting a small kiss on her lips before returning his look to their son. The child just smiled and said, "Mama…Dada home!" Integra gave her son a wide smile and softly said, "Yes he is my little one", leaning in to kiss his forehead. Together, the happy family approached the window and looked out at the bright and beautiful full moon…

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed what you read, as a heads up I will be posting an alternate ending for this Fic in the future. While writing I was torn between having Alucard return three years later or thirteen years later. So after much internal debate I simply decided to write an alternate ending. **


End file.
